Heavenly Road
by Slavic Warrior
Summary: Issei Hyoudou a young boy that was hit with a terrible fate. With his parents gone and alone. What would happen to Issei when he is rescued by a Russan priest who takes his form to a church where he will be safe and secure. What will happen to him, will he become a new Force of Nature for Heaven or will he go the different route? Only time will tell.
1. Dark Day

**Heavenly Road Chapter 1.**

 **AN: Hello and welcome to my new story Heavenly Road.**

 **Now before we dive into this chapter I would like to say that in this story Issei won't have Ddraig but he will have a gear and powerful at that but it won't be OP that is for sure. He will still have Dragon gear only of a different kind and different power that will be explained later in the story. Now for those that are wondering there are going to be lemons in this story also. For Road of Domination, the true lemons will start when Issei hits High-Class. Now the last thing to note here Issei will be an Angel. BUT he will not be immediate as is in other stories that you guys read. In here there will take some time before he gets to being revived as an Angel.**

 **Well, that is what I wanted to tell you. As** **Always check Draco 1127 and TheSous as they are great writers in their own rights and have cool stories.**

 **Beta: Draco 1127**

 **() Indraugnir**

"/" Talking

 **Dark Day**

"Come on Ise dear if we don't hurry we are going to miss our plane." The brown haired older woman said to her small child that was running everywhere in the house.

"But mommy I don't wanna go to Europe and visit aunt Luna and uncle Theodor." A small boy around 5 said to his mother as she just sighs in a tired fashion as this was what usually happened when they were about to go outside Kuoh to visit family members.

"Ise if you behave I will buy you that new game you wanted so much, do we have a deal, love?" Issei's mother asked him, making Issei stop for a moment before nodding vigorously with a huge smile on his face.

"YEAH!" Issei shouted in pure excitement and joy. He only had a few games that he wanted to play badly but his parents didn't want to buy him.

"That a boy, now go and help your father dear, I will pack your things." Issei's mother told him as he nodded and left to go help his father.

xxxx

"Daddy daddy, do you need my help?" Little Issei asked as he entered a garage where his father was packing some stuff.

"Oh my, well sure little champ, can you pass me that box?" Issei's father asked him making Issei nod as he rushed towards the box his father pointed out.

Getting close to the box that his father told him, Issei felt something calling out to him, but he just shrugged it off as his imagination but the feeling got even more stronger than before as he got closer and closer to the box. Deciding to see what was calling him, Issei opened the box and saw a bunch of swords neatly packed and secured in it. Though before he closed the hatch of the box he saw one of the blades glow a faint blue making Issei's eyes turn from brown to light blue before returning to normal.

Seeing that his little son didn't get the box Issei's father turned around and saw Issei looking at the content of the box and couldn't help but chuck a bit. Walking over to him he put a hand on his sons head and pat him gently prompting Issei to look up at his father.

"Daddy, what are those sword for?" He asked cutely making Issei's father chuckled again.

"Those swords are for your uncle. He asked me to bring him some that would be good for his collection. And like you know we have plenty of swords here. So I figured why not give him some that are only collecting dust. Though I can show them to you if you want before I pack them." His father asked as Issei nodded his head making his father smile.

Taking out the swords one by one, Issei's father showed his son his blades that he collected over the years. Issei was looking at the blades with admiration as they all looked cool to him. But when Issei's father brought the last one Issei felt like something close to connecting with him and the blade.

The blade was a single-edged blade that pitches forward towards the point while having its blade looked like it was made from light blue scales while the edge being concave near the hilt was white as a cloud with the hilt that was from Issei's view made from gold, but convex near the point. The grip looked like a typically hook-shaped, the end was stylized in the shape of a dragon.

Looking at the blade Issei's arm unknowingly moved to take the blade but before he could do it, his father returned it to the box making Issei snap back to reality.

"Daddy, those blades look cool!" Issei said making his father smile.

"I'm glad you think that way. But now let's go eat and finish the packing before heading out." Issei's father said as both of them when to the kitchen to eat.

xxxx

After finishing eating and packing, Issei and his family were at the Airport boarding a flight from Japan to Germany. As they took their seat side by side with Issei in the middle, Issei took out his notebook and started to draw making Issei's father look at what his son was drawing and couldn't help but admire the picture that his 5 year old son drew. It was a picture of a dragon with blue eyes and white scales soring into the air with huge and powerful wings.

Though the picture wasn't anything special it was still good for a little child his age and something that made Issei's father proud.

"That is a pretty good picture champ, what is that dragons name?" Issei's father said with a chuckle as Issei looked at the dragon he draw for a few moments before answering him.

"H-his name is... Indraugnir." Issei answered not knowing why he said that name but it sounded like he said it every day.

"Hmm...that is interesting name." Issei's father said as he ruffled his son hair making him smile.

With that said both of them return to what they were doing while they flu to Germany.

xxxx

It was about 6 hours into their flight and the plane where Issei and his family was in was now over Russia about to touch down on the International Airport in Moscow for refueling and for the passengers to stretch their legs a bit since they would have about 2 hours between take off for the pilot crew to change.

As Issei and his family explored a bit of Moscow they found themselves in the Red Square and Kremlin, as they were taking pictures and having a bit of fun their free time quickly melted away as they soon found themselves in their seats again. But as they soon find out their trip to Germany was about to take a turn for the worst.

As they were flying over Russia and closing near the border with Belarus a sudden unnatural storm hit the plane with a lot of force, as lighting and thunder flashed all over the place as the plane shook terribly. Many people were panicking, some who traveled a lot were a bit calmer but even they had a bit of fear as they never experienced a storm or a turbulence like this.

It was a few minutes later that all hell let loose. As the plane was still flying there was a huge explosion that was heard as some passengers that were near one of the wings saw to their horror a jet engine was on fire prompting the plane to nosedive while spinning out of control as the engine next to the one that exploded and was also set on fire and soon exploded. Making the plane uncontrollable for the pilots who tried everything in their power to at least stabilize the craft as it was falling towards the earth.

For Issei, all of this was happening so fast and quickly as his emotions where all over the place as he feared for his life, just as the plane was about to crash he fainted. The next thing he saw when he awoke was a field of green grass with mountains in the distance and clear blue sky. It looked peaceful and quiet, though that lasted for a few moments before he heard a sound of flapping wings and a wind picking up as he was looking everywhere to find the sours from where he heard the wings flapping.

When young Issei's eyes spotted what made the sound he froze. In the distance towards him was flying a huge dragon, but what made him froze was the fact that the dragon that was flying towards him was none other than the one that he drew not too long ago and as the massive dragon got close to Issei it started to lower himself slowly until his huge legs touched the ground making it shake and in the process making Issei fall on his ass as his eyes when wide in admiration and fear as the dragon stood on his two back legs and roared so mighty that the whole fileds, mounthains and everything in its vicinity shook from its power and might.

The said dragon was easily over 150 meters long with his tail being easily 30 meters long while his hight on his all four was over 50 meters with his wings having a wingspan of 75 meters. But on his last two legs that were all transformed and it made the humongous dragon even more frighting and magnificent. He was covered in light blue scales that looked like they were made of diamonds and had light blue eyes with dark golden reptilian slits in the middle. All in all it gave the appearance of something that was not to mess with if you wanted to live.

As the dragon lowered his head a little after his roar it saw a little Issei shaking from fear from the dragons roar making that humongous dragon. Though Issei was surprised when he heard the dragon roar again but this time it sounded more like it was laughing then the roar it was last time.

"Um, m-mister dragon...where I am? Who are you? Where are my mommy and daddy?" Issei asked in a shaky voice which was full of fear of the mighty dragon.

Looking at him again the dragon lowered his head until it was on the ground and near Issei who backed away from him.

 **(Young one you don't need to fear me.)** The dragon told him in the voice that mighty and full of power but sounded smoothing to Issei.

"Y-You can talk?" The child asked getting the dragon to roar a bit in laughter.

 **(Yes, my child I can talk and do so much more, but it's time I introduce myself. I'm Indraugnir the Dragon of the Sky and Elements.)** Indraugnir introduced himself as he lowered his huge wing down softly creating a small tornado in its wake.

"Indraugnir?" Issei said in disbelief as not too long ago he said that name to his father.

 **(Yes young one I'm that dragon that you drew on your flight, even though you made it hideous I will not be offended as you are still a child and you will learn to draw better.)** Indraugnir answered him making Issei go wide eyes before he collected himself and introduce himself.

"Um...Indraugnir it is a pleasure to meet y-you. I'm Issei Hyoudou." Issei said with a bow of his head. " Though do you know where we are and where are my mommy and daddy?" Issei questioned the dragon as he wanted to know.

 **(Child what I'm going to tell you may be a shock but, you are in your mind. Your parents died in the plane crash, you only survived by my power that your emotions unlocked before the plane hit the ground.)** Indraugnir answered his host with a sad and gentle tone as he saw Issei starting to cry and fell to his small knees. Today was by far the worst day Issei will ever have in his life.

Done.

 **AN: Now I know it was a quick chapter and all that it didn't explain a lot of things. Rest assured the rest will be explained in the next few chapters.**

 **As always guys I hope you like and enjoy this new story. if you like or hate it leave a review if you guys have any questions feel free to PM about them.**

 **Till next time.**


	2. New Hope

Heavenly Road Chapter 2.

 **AN: Now I know that the last chapter was a bit dark and I hope that you guy's will enjoy this one also and as it's a bit funnier, also the time of this story is before Irina showed up in Kuoh so Issei's dosn't know about her.**

 **Well, that is what I wanted to tell you. As Always check Draco 1127 and TheSous as they are great writers in their own rights and have cool stories.**

 **Beta: Draco 1127**

 **() Indraugnir**

"/" Talking

New Hope

As Issei was in his mind talking to Indraugnir, in the real world, a few priests from the nearby church rushed to the scene of the explosion to see what caused it. As they got close to the epicenter of it, they got horrified at what they saw. Plain parts everywhere and human body's where littered on all sided and for those older priests who were born before the war it looked like the scene from where everywhere they looked they found some dead body's and everything was in flames.

As they saw that there was no chance for someone to survive this, they started to pray for the souls that lost their lives tragedly. Finishing the prayer, the priests decided to leave the place as they heard the firetruck, ambulance and police coming to the crash site. As they were about to go back to their church they felt a strange energy source coming to their right just in woods. Deciding to see what made that energy they walked towards its source. When they saw what made that energy they were relieved to find a boy in the woods still breathing while he looked like hell he was still alive and that was what mattered.

Deciding after a quick conversation between them to bring the boy to their Abby to heal him. As one of the priests lifted the boy, underneath him they found a glowing light blue blade that was releasing the energy that they felt. Taking the sword also with them they started heading back to their Abby.

xxxxxx

Entering the Abby, the priests were immediately surrounded by the children and the head priest of the place.

"Igor, tell me what caused that explosion and who is this boy with you?" The head priest asked as he looked at the boy also feeling the boys energy and power. The said head priest had long dark brown hair with some white in it and chocolate eyes with a few wrinkles on his face showing that he was an older man, he also had a long black beard and was wearing a priest clothes.

"What caused the explosion was a plane falling and sad to say it looks like this boy is the only survivor of that crash. We found him in the woods just a few meters of the wreckage. It looks like this sword he has with him emitted some sort of barrier to protect him." Igor answered as he pointed to the sword making the head priest eyes go wide.

"Igor, you do know what this blade is right?" Asked the head priest again making the younger one that had blond hair and blue eyes shook his head in a negative way.

"This blade is the legendary Stormbringer... that has a part of Indraugnir's soul sealed in it. Then that would also mean that that boy has the other part of the dragon's soul in him." The head spoke as he looked closely at the boy that was in Igor's hands.

"Are you sure in that Mihailo? For all, we know it could be that this boy just happened to land on the blade and it giving him the energy to survive until someone treats him." One of the older priests that had white hair and red eyes asked the head making him nod.

"Yes, Ivan I'm almost positively sure about this. I fought that blade once and I know what power it has, it will not save anyone that isn't its user and will only come to aid him. Igor get that boy to medical wing quickly and tell the nurses to check on him and make sure that boy is alive. The rest of you go back to what you are doing." Mihailo said making everyone do what they were told.

As the priest known as Ivan was about to go do what he was doing Mihailo called him over. " Ivan could you come here for a moment, please. I have something I want to talk to you." Mihailo said as Ivan nodded his head.

"Of course father, what is that you want to talk to me?" Ivan asked as Mihailo started walking in the direction where his chamber is.

"Follow me." Was all that Mihailo said he continued to walk towards his chamber with Ivan behind him.

xxxxxxx

In the chamber of the Mihailo, both Ivan and him sat on a pair of seats, neither one speaking for a few moments before Mihailo broke the silence.

"Ivan I want you to train the boy when he is healed and well." Mihailo said making Ivan go wide eyed.

"Why would you want me to train him father Mihailo?" Ivan asked looking into chocolate eyes that were staring back in his red ones.

"I'm positive you are one of the Constaninapolies best warriors in sword arts. it will be a good way for the boy to learn how to use Stormbringer and his powers." Mihailo answered him in a calm voice making Ivan slowly nod his head.

"As you wish father but, I already have a student Mirana and she is very shy of other people especially those that she doesn't know." Ivan answered Mihailo making the old man rub his beard in a thinking manner.

"Hmm...then I have a perfect way for her not to be shy of him. Tell her that she will get a new roommate and a new partner in training soon." Mihailo said making Ivan start to laugh.

"Oh I do hope she doesn't kill him, but it will be done, Father. Is that all you wanted to talk to me?" Ivan said making Father Mihailo nod.

"That is it, Ivan. I'm sorry if I took your time from doing anything else." Mihailo said making Ivan shock his head.

"You don't need to worry Father all is well. Now if you excuse me I will go tell Mirana the news." Ivan told him in a chuckle as he bowed a bit and left leaving Mihailo to sit down an take a shot of vodka to calm himself as he could feel that from this now, today was going to be very heretic.

Meanwhile, in the medical wing, Issei was being treated for his injuries as the doctors and nurses were going over his physical state to prevent anything going haywire.

xxxx

As Issei's body was treated, Issei was in his mind with Indraugnir who was explaining to him all that transpired and all he knew about supernatural.

To say Issei was shocked would be an understatement of the millennium, when the dragon told him what happened and that he was the only survivor, Issei cried like there was no tomorrow and the only thing that the dragon could do was offer his tail to the boy to hug it and to cry on it as much as he wanted, after he cried as much as he could Issei calmed down a bit to hear what dragon told him about supernatural and after finishing, Issei was so much out of it that the dragon didn't know how to bring him back for a good minute or so after he finished his explanation to him.

As issei returned back to his senses he slowly and carefully asked the mighty dragon.

"So I presume that that sword that was calling out to me was your part of the soul that was sealed away right?"

 **(That is correct child, as I already told, my soul was cut and sealed in 2 items, and you have both of them, 1 part of my soul is connected to yours and when you wish to use it will appear as plate of armor on your chest and the other is in that sword that you felt calling you. Normally we couldn't see or communicate with each other like this with only one piece but since you have both we could talk to each other like this.)** Indraugnir told him making Issei nod.

"And if I don't have a blade with me, I can't talk to you then right?" Issei asked hoping to be proven wrong.

 **(No, you can talk to me normally even if you leave the** blade **elsewhere, you would only need the blade for our first connection. Since we did it, we can now talk anytime and place.)** The dragon answered him making Issei smile as he hugged the dragon's tail as tightly as possible.

"Yay!" He yelled in joy as he was happy that he still had at least someone left.

 **(Now child, I will leave you to rest, if my calculations are correct you should awake in about day or two.)** Indraugnir told him making Issei nod as all when turning black.

xxxxxx

It was 2 day later that Issei started to awake slowly from his slumber, and as the machines started to beep loudly, Issei started to groan at its loudness. Slowly opening his eyes he was assaulted by blinding light that forced him to put one of his hands to his eyes to dim them a bit. As he slowly adjusted to light Issei looked around seeing that he was in what he could tell was a hospital wing. Looking over his body he saw that he had a few wires attached to his arms and torso that were connected to some machines that were beeping.

It didn't take more than a minute as some of the doctors rushed in his room to see what the commotion was about and when they saw him awake they had a big sigh of relief that the young boy was all right and awake. Quickly taking a few tests to ensure he was all right, the doctors called Father Mihailo and priest Ivan to come and see the boy.

As the two mentioned arrived, the doctors bowed to them before exiting the room to give some privacy them. Looking at the boy who was now awake Mihailo could practically feel the raw power coming out of him, and he would have to admit that he was surprised by its amount.

Deciding to break the silence that was uncomforting, Mihailo took a chair that was in a corner of the room and sat near Issei. While Ivan decide to stand just behind Mihailo as Mihailo started speaking.

"Can you understand me my boy?" Mihail softly said and wasn't that surprised to find out that Issei didn't know what he said.

Heaving a tired sigh, Mihailo turned to Ivan who was behind him.

"Ivan, please go and collect Kai, I think he can help us with this." Mihalio told him as he just nodded and left while Issei lowered his head a bit in sadness.

It didn't take long for Ivan to return as he was followed by a young man in his 20's that looked a bit Japanese and had short black hair and ice blue eyes that would creep anyone out. As the young man looked at Father Mihailo, he bowed his head a bit in respect that made an old man smile a bit.

"Ah Kai is a pleasure to see you again, I'm sorry if I diverted your attention from other things you were doing to help this old man." Mihailo said making Kai shook his head.

"Not at all Father Mihailo, it's always a pleasure to help you. So what can I help you this time?" Kai answered respectively.

"You are knowledgeable with Japanese I assume?" Mihailo asked getting a nod from the youth.

"I would like for you to talk to this young boy here and see if you can find out everything about him that would be helpful for both sides." Mihailo told him getting Kai to nod before his attention switched to Issei who's head was still down.

Smiling a bit Kai started to talk to Issei in a calm and friendly manner in Japanese than made Issei somewhat relaxed and make him slowly smile as Kai was making sure to slowly extract information from him without being forceful while making small jokes whenever he found Issei to have a frown or looked uncomfortable.

The conversation between the two was slow and long but in the end, it paid dividend as Kai told Father Mihailo and Ivan all that he learned from little Issei. While both old men had a sad face on their faces, they saw an opportunity to help Issei not feel alone and the church to have another member that would prove to be a good addition to them. So it was decided that Kai would help Issei learn Russian while also teaching him the God's teaching.

With that and the all clear from the doctors, Issei was released from hospital wing and escorted by Kai and Ivan to his new room, where he would stay from now on. As they got near the room Issei would be staying, Ivan told them good night as it was late and left for his own quarters leaving the two alone, entering Issei's room, Issei was surprised to see it all clean white walls that had a few posters from what Issei could tell was of the from some music band but other than regular things that one can find in a comen room there wasn't anything special.

Feeling mischief a bit Kai decide to sneak out of the room before Issei could notice him and quietly closing the door leaving Issei to the mercy of the other roommate that was about to soon enter it.

As Issei took off his shoes he decided to go take a shower before going to sleep, as he was in process of taking off his shirt he heard the door opening and a loud scream before he felt a punch to his stomach and pain that erupted from it, quickly putting his shirt and covering behind the bed where he was flown to, Issei saw a beautiful blond girl that was about a few centimeters shorter than him with gorgeous grey eyes with a bit of blue in them, she was wearing from what he could tell was something that looked like a body swim suit that showed off her gorgeous hourglass figure and her curves that made Issei madly blush to see her.

Though her eyes may be beautiful but he knew they had fury and rage in them that from what Issei could tell were directed at him and knowing that he couldn't understand anything she said and vice versa he could only hope that someone would come to save him from this girl.

But to his misfortune there was no one that could hear him and as the girl started to say something to him that he didn't understand he could only hope to survive what was about to happen.

Done.

 **AN: Well that is it for this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. If you have any questions about this story you can PM or leave it in a review, all reviews are helpful, the ones that are just plain stupid, about DXD how bla bla bla or have nothing to do with a story will be ignored.**

 **Now for those that are wondering, I will later reveal Indraugnir power and a lot of other things about him. Also I picked Constantinople (Istambul) as a head of Orthodox Church, as it was like a head of it since there is where it was founded and a lot of decisions about the other Eastern Churches where decided by it. Think of it as a counter for Vatican and Protestant which I will put to be London.**

 **Abby- Church**

 **Till next time bye bye.**


	3. First Mission

Beta: Draco 1127

() Indraugnir

"/" Talking

* * *

It was several years since Issei's screams of pain echoed throughout the church in Russia. From that day all the way up to now, Issei still blames Kai for that beating he got from the small blond girl that was his roommate. Though he didn't know it then, but that small little blond girl and him will be one of the best fighters on Angel's side of the Christian pantheon.

During his years of living in Russia, Issei learned how to speak and read the said country language, he was taught all of its history, culture and the God's teaching.

Issei was also taught how to use his sword, the Stormbringer, and how to use his Sacred Gear of course with Indraugnird's help. And some in the Orthodox church started calling him a prodigy swordmaster for his fast learning and grace when he held the said legendary weapon that was said it brought terror to those foolish enough to come across it in a fight. Issei after being trained by Ivan with Kai's and Mirana's help managed to beat almost everyone he crossed his blade with, the only ones he couldn't beat was his instructor, Kai who he viewed as an older brother and Mirana who after sharing a room for several years, started to have a soft spot in his heart for the cute and shy blond that loved to tease the shit out of him and make him blush every time she got the chance.

It wasn't uncommon for Issei and Mirana to be seen taking a walk, talking, laugh or just guffing around in their free time but it was also clear that no one could even lay a finger on Mirana since Issei was extremely territorial towards her and anyone who tried anything with her. And to some it was like a dragon defending his treasure that was priceless to him.

But the same could be said for Mirana as she clearly showed that any other female exorcists who tried to flirt with Issei were in a way threatened by the blond as she also started to have feelings for the boy that was showing her kindness even after her beating him almost to a pulp and managing to break her shell that she was constanly surrounded by (metaphorically speaking). Her shy nature which was her trademark was still present but when she was with him, her shy nature was replaced with a more teasing and bold one and seeing him blush to her words or deeds was something that in her opinion was making him even cuter and desirable. And today was no different as Mirana was in her teasing mood while they were having their midday break before separating for their training schedule and class.

"Uh...Mirana you really need to stop doing this!" Yelped the now 15 year old Issei as he was trying, but failing, in getting free from the 16 year old Mirana who was hugging him hard while pressing her impressively growing breasts to his side while her head was on his shoulder.

"Never!" Mirana told him cutely as she started to pat his head with affection while pressing herself even more into Issei who was blushing from embarrassment even more. He would admit that he found her body very attractive and her smile adorable.

He will never admit it out loud but after spending years with her in the same room and watching her body transform from the small cute girl to a very beautiful teen with the body that would put every female to shame he saw so far, he started to have some pervert thoughts about her, but he always managed to keep them in himself as he was afraid of gettung the beat down he got when he first entered their room, but he was sure that Mirana also knew that and that she was torturing him just for fun.

"Why are you torturing me like this?" Issei asked as she just giggled and whispered in his ear making him shiver a bit.

"Because I love seeing your cute embarrassed face much more than that straight face you have usually." Mirana answered him before kissing his cheek and standing up readying to go to her class. While Issei blushed madly at her affection making her giggle again.

She was really wondering when he would get used to her kissing him every once in a while, even though it was always to the cheek he would always blush so much that she would have a hard time to hold the laughter in her. He saw her in almost every way posible from battle and training clothes to underwear and she was at first freaked out when she saw his member almost tearing his pants but later learned that it was because he found her attractive and hot which made her happy.

"Yeah yeah, you just like to torture me..." Issei told her still red as he also stood up.

"Aww, Ise you really think I would hurt my adorable and cute roommate?" Mirana exclaimed in a fake hurt voice as she put both her hands over her heart while having a cute pouting face that was almost irresistible for Ise not to give in.

"That won't work you know, I know that you are waiting for an opportunity to make me even more embarrassed or worse." Issei told her firmly while crossing his arms as he was trying very hard not to give in as she started to give him a sad puppy look with her gray eyes making it like she was about to cry.

"Awww Ise you are really wounding me now, what have I ever done to you that would make you think like that?" Mirana asked in fake hurt voice again while getting closer to Ise with her lips twitching a bit to make him feel guilty as he 'hurt' her feelings.

Though while most men would feel a bit guilty Issei wasn't like most as he knew her game and for some odd reason it was something that he was enjoying as they would later laugh it off. But now was not the time for their game as the classes would start and they would be in serious trouble.

"As much as I would like for us to continue this Mira, we really should get going or will be in trouble again." Issei said as Mirana just pouted cutely again before she smirked a bit.

"Aww, okay, but you are treating me to some Ice Cream latter." She told him making him smile and nod.

"Sure."

With that, both of them separated and went to class, though throughout the classes the information was announced that both Issei and Mirana need to report to the Head Priest quarters. With the go both of them left their classes and went to the assained place.

xxxx

Entering the Mihailo's quarters they were greeted by Mihailo who was sitting at the large table and when he saw them couldn't help but smile warmly to the two kids that he saw as his own.

"Enter and take a sit you two. There is something that we need to discuss. And don't worry it isn't anything that bad." Mihailo told them in a soft and gentle voice as he saw the worried that they might screw things up which knowing them wouldn't be the first time.

"Then what do we owe the honor of you calling for us Father Mihailo." Issei asked as he and Mirana took the sits near each other at the same table.

"Ah, yes I forgot that you always ho straight to the point. Very well I will tell you both. Heaven is having some trouble with some stray priests and some low-class angels that recently have fallen out of grace for reasons that are not to be discussed. Your mission is to capture or eliminate all that won't come back peacefully. The information that was provided to us is that they are somewhere near the Vatican/Constantinople border near the town of Krakow, you got the permission from Heaven to if need enter the Vatican's territory to do the mission. If need be, you can call for help at any time and the nearest church will send you the aid. Understood? You will leave in 2 days. Better get packing for it." Mihailo brief them on it making them go wide eyes from it.

After all, the training was one thing but the real deal was something else, and while they been to a few missions they where always watchers on standby, but this time they were going in alone and to the border of their domain. It was nerve-wracking, to say the least for them and Mirana was the one to voice it.

"B-but Father Mihailo, are you sure it is wise to send us 2 to do it, I'm not saying that we are not capable, but..." Mirana wanted to say more but Mihailo stopped her with his hand.

"Yes I'm sure it would go without any trouble, you 2 are the best youth exorcist we have here and it would be good for both of you to gain much needed experience in the field as training will get you to a point where you will suffer in a battle and with this being an easy mission you will gain far more from it. And to make sure you succeed I will contact the Constantinople and ask for them to see if the Vatican can send someone also who is in need of some experience." Mihailo answered her making her bit her lips before she looked over to Issei who just softly sigh before nodding his head making her heavy sigh.

"If you say so, I think it would be good to have one more person joining us if it okay with you Father Mihailo." Issei spoke with respect making the old man nod before dismissing them.

"Good then I will call you before your departure for final information, you are excused from class in the meantime, enjoy your time before mission." Mihailo told them making them nod before they left leaving him alone with his thoughts.

xxxx

As they exited the main church building both Mirana and Issei were quiet as they were in their thoughts about this mission that was assained to them.

Like how Mirana said they were not strangers to missions but they were always kept back like the last resource if the situation was extremely dire but this was very much different, it was the first time that they were sent to do a mission without any senior priest or exorcist to help them, they were in a true sense of the word alone.

As they continued to walk in silence they were meet with none other than Kai who was now having his period off and was just walking around the grounds to pass the time. Seeing them Kai smiled before he frowned seeing the solemn look on their faces, deciding to find what made them look so serious Kai approached them slowly.

"Now what do we have here? My little brother and his beautiful girlfriend. What happened to you to 2 to look so serious? You had a fight again" Kai shyly asked them startling them before they registered what he said about the making them blush.

"B-big brother, we are not dating we are just friends." Issei answered quickly, though the thought of him and Mirana being together has crossed his mind a few times but he rejected that idea as he was sure that Mirana would be better off with someone that is much better than him.

"Y-yes, we are just...friends nothing more." Mirana also chipped in but there was a small tone of disappointment that she was just a friend to him and not something much more.

While how Mirana said and with what tone she managed to say it passed over Issei it was another matter to Kai, he could clearly see the longing in Mirana's voice that was present as he knew that the blond hair beauty was having a hard time controlling herself not wanting to mess the friendship and in fear of it ruining it with him.

Kai was sure that he needed to talk to his little brother figure about opening his eyes a bit for the feeling about the girl next to him that was slowly falling more and more in love with the youth. He was honestly surprised that he didn't claim Mirana when he reached puberty, as his dragon side was clearly stronger since as they saw the girls swarming Issei with their attempts to be with him. And from the looks of things Mirana was the one most affected by his aura and it clearly showed by how territorial she would become when Issei was in a presence of another girl.

Deciding to talk go his little bro later Kai just nodded for now.

"Okay and now what is it with those faces?" Kai asked again.

"That would be us going alone on a mission were we would need to capture or kill stray priests or exorcists with a few Low-Class angels that are now Fallen." Issei responded to Kai's question making the said man just sigh.

"Ah, I see what is the problem." Kia spoke making the duo look at him strangely prompting a chuckle from the said man.

"And what is the problem then?" Mirana asked wanting to know.

"Its simple really. You would need to most likely kill and since you guys are still Virgin in that it will be hard for you, that is what is making you feel uncomfortable in the back of your mind. Also, the chance of one of you getting hurt is another thing that is also making you uneasy. I should know I was doing the same task as you guys are doing now and it wasn't easy." Kai explained it to them making them widen their eyes before looking at each other quickly before averting their gaze while having red cheeks.

"Now with that done, why don't we hang a bit, I'm bored and I would be very much glad to have you 2 to make me some company. Provided that you 2 don't start making out in front of me." Kia said cheekily making the duo have steam coming from their ears as they glared at Kai who chuckled until Issei bought his Stormbringer, which glowed light blue as clouds started to gather as Mirana formed 2 light swords with intent to make Kai into a cobob, who started to pale a bit and slowly back away from the duo.

"N-Now n-now g-guys take it easy...I-I w-as only joking..." Kai stuttered as Issei slowly lifted his blade up while thunder was heard and a lightning bolt hit near Kai's feet making him look at him with wide eyes, though he really started to be scared for his well being when Mirana spoke.

"Kai...if you wanna live ...R.U.N!" She yelled as both Issei and her charged at Kai who started running as hell away from the enraged couple as possible.

xxxx

2 days have passed since Mirana and Issei learned that they would be sent to do a mission and now they were in their battle gear ready to go to Poland to do it. Though before heading off they went to Mihailo to hear the latest info he had to give them before going.

Clearing his throat Mihailo looked at the 2 youths in front of him and was pleased to see them ready to do a possibly dangerous mission. They where in the regular church battle suits with Mirana in what can be said was a latex suit that covered her entire body showing off her gourgues curves and Issei in his priest clothes that were instead of white in light blue color to symbolized the dragon that was like a father to him.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad. What do you want to here first my children?" Mihailo asked them making them look at each other before Issei spoke.

"Good news first sir."

"Well good news is that the Vatican is sending someone to help you, they said that she is a prodigy also and has a powerful and very useful gear that may help a lot." Mihailo said making them smile.

"That is good Father Mihailo." Mirana spoke making him nod before he frowned a bit making the duo gulp a bit.

"The bad news is that the Vatican already sent her to Poland and lost track of her, your mission was altered a bit, you need to save her and make sure that she is alive at any cost while capturing or killing the infidels. Her name is Jeanne d'Arc" Mihailo solemnly told them while giving them the picture of the said girl as they saw her.

She looked similar in some parts like Mirana with beautiful blond hair, gouges hourglass figure that could be seen from the photo and had baby blue eyes and a beautiful smile on her face. She was seen in the photo wearing a battle suit with a rapier in her hand with the photo being full body one.

"W-What? How?" They explained in shock.

"Sadly yes that is what I got from them, from the looks of things she was ambushed and captured, you need to hurry. The helicopter is waiting for you, it will drop you at her last location. God bless you and good luck." Mihailo said as the duo said they goodbye's and sprinted towards the helicopter to get to the location as fast as possible.

* * *

Done.


	4. First Kill

**Beta: LoveRayX**

 **() Indraugnir**

"/" Talking

 **Chapter 4 First Kill**

As the helicopter raced through the night sky towards Poland, the two passengers were praying to God that Jeanne, the girl sent to help them would be all right and alive by the time they arrive. As they neared the last location where Jeanne last contacted the Vatican, the sense of danger was very high on their minds.

It took almost 2 hours for them to arrive at the location near the city of Krakow, as they landed on the ground, both were already on high alert with their weapons at the ready. Looking around them, they could clearly tell that there was a battle here, the surrounding area was filled with craters and fallen trees. As they searched the site for any clues that could tell them where to go, it was Issei's dragon that decided to point out the way to where he felt fallen presence.

 **(Child, there is some Fallen presence to the North-West of you in that forest. Best to be on the lookout you two.)** Indraugnir spoke making both Mirana and Issei look at latter's chest, where an armor plate with a ball in the center glowed brightly blue.

"You sure Indrau?" Issei asked making the dragon growled in affirmative.

 **(Yes, I can sense them easily. We dragons have much better sense than other supernatural beings.)** Indraugnir answered, making Issei nod as he turned towards Mirana, who was looking at the direction that was pointed out to them.

"Ise, let's go. The faster we get there, the faster we can finish this mission and save Jeanne." Mirana said making him nod as they both started walking towards Jeanne's position.

As they started to get deeper and deeper in the forest, they could hear some voices in a distance, deciding to keep a low profile and to use the element of surprise that they thought they have.

With the voices getting louder and louder, Issei and Mirana hid in nearby bushes and started to creep slowly towards the voices. Getting in their sights, they saw a huge campsite that had a few outposts around it, timing their presence as best as they could, they started to wait what will happen and to look for an opening to attack. As the hour past, seeing that nothing was happening, Issei started to lose patience as he just couldn't just sit idle and pray for the blond girl to be alright.

"Mirana, it looks like we need to make the first move, let's split up and attack from both sides." Issei whispered to her, making her look at him with wide eyes.

"NO!" She hissed making Issei glare at her.

"We can't wait any more Mira, if we wait for another hour, she could be dead, and I don't want that to happen, do you?" Issei hissed back with a glare making her bit her lips hard before reluctantly nod.

"Fine we will do it your way then." Mirana answered making Issei nod.

"Okay then, I will go to the other side of this encampment. When you feel my power rising, you then attack, alright?" Issei explained his plan to her.

"Okay, but we don't know where she is Ise." Mirana said making him groan.

 **(The one you are looking for is in the main tent, I can feel her sacred gear.)** Indraugnir told them making them smile a bit before they got serious again.

"Thank you Indrau, well now we know Mira, I will start moving to keep out of site okay and stay safe." Issei said before attempted to move.

But before he could move away from her, Mirana grabbed his arm firmly and spun him around to face her before she slammed her lips to his making him widen eyes. He expected her to hug him or something similar, but to kiss him, it was something that he didn't expect at all. As he was so lost in the kiss, Mirana took the opportunity and put her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. She poured all the emotions she held for him in that kiss, as she was afraid that their first mission could also be their last.

The kiss wasn't long or complicated, but it was full of pent up emotions that were needed to be released, so that if she was to die at least she would have one thing accomplished. As they separated from each other, Issei was still in shock so much that Mirana couldn't help but softly giggle at his expense, and as he heard her giggles he snapped out of it but before he could say anything Mirana put a finger on his lips softly.

"We'll talk about this later, now we have another blonde to save. So, let's get in position, alright darling?" She softly told him as he just sighs and started moving towards the other side, finding a good place for an attack.

xxxx

As the church duo was about to attack, in the camp, a small blonde-haired girl with baby blue eyes and a torn battle suit was tossing around and yelling, tied to a cross by heavy duty chains, around her where a few excommunicated exorcists and a few of the fallen who were starting to get sick of her.

"You little shit better shut up or..." One male fallen with jet black hair and dark red eyes wearing a angel's clothes said, making the blond stop her tossing and yelling to look at her with a death glare.

"Or what?!" She yelled again, making another male fallen, this time a blond with black eyes, to step closer to her as and put his hand on her neck.

"Or you aren't going to die pure that is for sure, all of us will go through you literally and then we will take your gear as painfully as possible." He said with complete evil in his voice, smirking as the girl had her eyes wide in fear at what he implied, she quickly shut up, not to get raped by over 20 males.

"Well, looks like you are smart as you are beautiful. Good girl." He said with a chuckle.

"Aww, Barton we still have 2 hours before the ritual can begin. Why not let us have some fun with her? She is going to die anyway, might as well show her what it is like before she is dead." The fallen from before said, making the one that talked to Jeanne put his hand on his chin for a moment. He then grinned, making Jeanne stare at him in fear as she started to toss around and to yell with all of her might again.

"SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE!"

As her yell ended, they all felt a strong energy rising quickly, making them be on guard before they heard shouts of pain and screams of fear from the outside of the tent. Quickly rushing outside, they saw a brown-haired boy with a falcata, that glowed blue and an armor on the chest about to kill one of their own. But before the boy could take the life of one of his comrades, they all heard the scream of a female that made the boy stop, and look in the direction of the scream. Seeing his friend with a light sword near her neck, she had both her arms behind her with her battle suit in a tatters.

"Drop the weapon and step away, before I slice this bitches throat!" One of the fallen yelled, making the boy glare at him but complied, letting go of his weapon, making the fallen to get up before hitting him in the face hard, making the boy fall into the dirt face first.

"What the fuck happened here?" Barton asked, the commotion seized with a boy on the ground pinned by the one that punched him and the girl thrown in front of him.

"Barton, those two assaulted us. We managed to quickly take care of the girl, but that boy managed to push through all the way here. Luckily no one is dead, but some were knockout and 2 or 3 are missing an arm or a leg, but that the extension of damage done." The Fallen with white hair answered, making Barton raise an eyebrow at what he was told.

"So let me get this straight Sirus, a boy managed to defeat almost 6 of us with ease, and you couldn't stop him?" Barton asked, the white hair Fallen named Sirus making him flinch a bit at what was said.

"In our defense, he has a powerful Dragon Sacred Gear and it looks like he is trained exorcist, so you can let us a bit of the hook." Sirus replied, making Barton pinch his nose a bit trying to disappear his anger.

"Fine, though what about this cute blonde?" He asked, getting another fallen to answer.

"It looks like that the girl is with the boy...Now bitch… who are you two and what are you doing here?"

"Uh... I will never tell you... AWWWWWW!" Mirana answered, before she cried in pain as the fallen kicked her in the stomach hard.

"Better answer, or you will end up like this blondie also, deflowered and dead." Barton said, as he got closer to Mirana and knee down to her.

"No..." Mirana answered weakly, trying to get her breath back from the kick.

"Have it your way… Well, let's get this boy up, he may be more of a talker. Sirus, wake him up." Barton ordered, as Sirus sent a small electric shock to Issei, making him let out a small scream before trying to get up, only to find himself pinned down.

"Now that you are awake boy, how about you save your blonde friend from a terrible fate and answer a few questions. Hmm...sounds good?" Barton said, making Issei glare at him.

"What are you 2 doing here?" He asked, though Issei stay silent. Seeing no answer, he mentioned one of the fallen to put a bit of pain to the girls, causing Issei to widen his eyes in horror as they screamed.

"You better kill me now, or you will be dead..." Issei dangerously repliedm making Barton chuckle a bit.

"Tempting, truly tempting… But, I think there is a better way to make all three of you suffer. Now answer the questions I will ask, or that blond comrades of yours will get… how we could say… be deflowered by all of us while you watch, before we cut their throats and then kill you." Barton said sadistically, making all three church members gasp.

"Fine I will talk, what do you want to know." Issei said in defeat, making Mirana and Jeanne gasp.

"Ise don't." "They will kill you also." Both girls said, but just Barton chuckled.

"I may be a fallen, but I still have my honor. I will not kill him if I like the answers. Now, the first question is… Who are you 2?" He asked.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou, and the girl with me is Mirana Shatarova." Issei answered, receiving a nod from Barton.

"Good… What are you doing here?"

"To capture or kill you while saving Jeanne." Issei answered, but Barto start laughing while Jeanne gasps with fear in her eyes.

"Now that is funny, how do you plan to do that when you are pinned down to the ground?"

"Let me go, and I will show you." Issei told him, though Barto found it amusing and laughed it off.

"Nope. Not gonna do that, but...lift him up so he could see the fate of his friends." Barton said, the girls now horrified at what this fallen was planning, while Issei gritted his teeth as he was janked upon his knees.

With Issei in the position that Barton wanted, he made his way toward Mirana and Jeanne and with a nod to the fallen that hold the 2 girls, they ripped their clothes off completely while bending them down.

"Now time to look at what would happen to the girls Issei, enjoy the show hehehe!" Barton laughed, seeing the horrified look on Issei's face before he turned towards the girls.

"NOOOOO!" Both girls shouted in unison, as the fallen position themselves behind them.

"ISSEI HELP!" Mirana and Jeanne shouted, snapping Issei out of his horrified shock before the deadly cold Aura washed over them all.

At that moment, everything stopped, everyone started looking around them from where the strong and deadly aura was coming. And it didn't take long for them to find the source, one holding Issei started to scream in pain, causing them all to look at the boy with horrified expressions on their faces. The boy's aura started to grow even more powerful, completely terrifying everyone as his eyes and hair turned from brown to light blue, while his face donned a dark smile that sent shivers down the fallens spines.

"Quickly! kill him!" Barton shouted, the some fallen quickly created a few light spears and threw them at Issei at high speed, but to their shock, the spears disappeared as soon as they touched his aura. Issei however, started to put pressure with his aura on all of them, especially on the one that was holding him.

As soon as Issei was released, he slammed his elbow into the man's gut before turning around quickly and grabbing his throat, ripping it off with ease as the eyes of his captor lost all the life they had. Chuckling to himself, Issei lifted his right arm above his head, his blade formed in his hand as the chest plate also appeared on him, Indraugnir roaring the dreaded words for the fallen.

 **(Eternal Storm Balance Breaker)**

With those words roared by the mighty dragon, Issei's aura completely enveloped Issei, as the power and presence continued to get even more and stronger. As the aura started to swirl around him, Issei felt armor around him started to form. It took about few seconds for it to explode, sending the closest of the fallen away from him. From the explosion, Issei immersed in his Dragon armor that was shining in the dark with such gleam that made Mirana and Jeanne blush a bit even in their states.

He was covered in an armor that looked like it was from Dragon scales, all interlocked with his shoulder blades rising spikes from the base, his hands and knees also summoned spikes that looked sharper than the sharpest sword in the world. Even the hands became its dragon claws, it's razor sharp nails so sharp, that they could decapitate a head, even the lightest swing of them.

(Look up Dragon Princes from Warhammer for the look of the armor for a better description. Only the Helmet is like Ddraig's without the moustache.)

All in all, only a slight look of him in his armor made everyone pale, they even started to back up in pure fear as they felt that Dragon's Wrath is about to be unleashed on them, that no one will survive his slaughter.

Issei started to walk slowly towards them, in his armor and his Stormbringer in his hand, the clear night started to get a lot darker as the unnatural storm was starting to form above them with huge thunderstorms and heavy rain clouds.

He again lifted his sword slightly, the huge lightning hit the ground, scorching a few angels that were unlucky to move in time, all that remained from them are ashes. Seeing his comrades killed with hardly any movements by the boy, Barton ordered a full charge at him, who started to laugh darkly as his tighten his grip on the blade and started to parry sword and spear strikes from the fallen.

Dodging a sword swipe Issei, quickly swung his armored hand in retaliation, slashing him across the chest, while with his sword he impaled one from behind between his eyes, making the former scream before his head was cut clean, while the latter instantly fell to the ground lifeless.

Seeing their comrades dead by the hands of a youth, other fallen angels went into rage and fury, as they again attempted to kill Issei from the distance, which failed again. Only this time by the armor, from the looks of things, is just too sturdy and hard. They then turned to a frontal assault, which would prove to be their biggest mistake as Issei created a fog, making him invisible to others.

One by one, the fallen where slained, the lucky ones were those that got their head cut immediately. Those unlucky, are the ones who were chopped piece by piece by Issei, who in his rage even used the remains of his enemies to kill and strangled his opponents. As the last cry of pain and terror was heard from the fog, the said fog started to fade away, leaving the site that made Mirana and Jeanne green, while Barton and Sirus where left shaking in their boots at what they saw.

Bodies, intestines, heads, you name it, there was on the small field where Issei stood. His pristine blue armor was now dirty, soaked with the crimson blood of his dead enemies, that are now laying behind him with Stormbringer shining royal blue while covered also in blood.

"That was pathetic. I hope you two will give me a better fight, before I cut you into pieces and feed you to the wolves." Issei said, as he emerged from the fog with a dark almost demonic tone, along with the powerful Dragon's aura swirling around him.

The tone in which Issei spoke, sent shivers of dread and fear to the remaining fallen duo, while Mirana and Jeanne shivered also, but where glad that he was alive.

Seeing that this boy just literally massacred their crew, Sirus and Barton started to move forward with fear replaced by fury and intensive killing intent, directed towards the boy. Unleashing their wings, both Mirana and Jeanne gasped, seeing that the 2 left where 8 winged Fallen Angels meaning that they were extremely powerful. But to Issei, they were just cannon fodder as he sprinted towards them at the speed that was unmatched.

"You little piece of shit, I was going to kill you quickly, now I'm goin..." Sirus started to threaten, only to be stopped by a powerful punch to the gut, courtesy of Issei, who was in front of him faster than the blink of an eye.

Quickly delivering a powerful punch to the guts, Sirus was sent flying past Mirana and Jeanne to the tent behind them, destroying it. Issei quickly dodged a light sword that Barton swung before he backed off, before beginning to form a tornado-like attack at him with his sword. Which prompted Barton to dodge it, while Sirus swiftly returned and started to attack Issei with his spear of light.

While the girls were in fear for Issei. Issei, on the other hand, was handling the situation with ease. Every time one would try to strike him down, he would just dodge and attack the other with the hilt of his blade or a with his fist.

In Issei's mind, he was only one thing dish out as much damage to them before killing them, that is how much fury and rage he has for the two fallen angels that where left.

As the battle continued, with Issei smashing his fists, boots, and head into them, he decided to finish them off, but what someone normal would think was to just pierce them. To Issei however, that was a too kind thing to do, so to the horror of the girls, Issei started to slip into his hidden sadistic side even more, as he used his clawed hand to stop the sword strikes, before using Stormbringer to cut Barton's arm of completely making him scream in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHH...MY ARM... AHHHHH..." Barton shouted in pain and agony.

With damaged done and Barton laying on the ground, Issei quickly turned towards Sirus. Sirus was now extremely pissed off at the youth, who was playing with them, creating dozens of spears in the air and let them loose on Issei, who in return, started to spin his blade in his hand extremely fast and parrying the spears as they got near him destroying them on the spot.

Getting bored of this, Issei just rushed at him before ducking under the spear swipe, using the moment to cut Sirus' legs off making the said fallen fall to the ground in screams of agony.

"MY LEGS... YOU SHIT... YOU CUT MY L..." Sirus shouted in pain before he was stopped by Issei, who pierce his mouth with Stormbringer ending the life of a pathetic fallen in an instant.

"Ah finally he stopped yapping, now that leaves only you Barton, right? Well your name doesn't matter really, you will be dead anyway. But unlike your friend here, I will enjoy chopping you down." Issei demonically, said as he started to slowly walk closer towards injured Barton, who started to crawl away from Issei slowly.

"NO... YOU MONSTER...STAY AWAY FROM MEE...!" Barton shouted as he was still crawling away from Issei, who was enjoying the fear and dread of him.

"Hm... I'm a monster? Hm... I don't think I'm a monster, but I will tell you what I am... I am… a dragon who you splendidly pissed off, by trying to have your way with 2 girls... one of which happens to be the girl I love." Issei told him, as he planted his foot on Barton's chest stopping him in his tracks. While Mirana, had her eyes wide that he was in love with her.

"NO... RELEASE ME YOU MONSTER!" Barton shouted again, but Issei just removed his helmet for Barton to see his eyes, that where shining royal blue and radiated power.

"Hmm… tempting truly tempting..." Issei spoke before he darkly grinned, swinging his sword, chopping the other arm from Barton who cried in agony again.

"Ahh, now that is music to my ears, you cried wonderfully." Issei said, forcing Mirana and Jeanne to widen their eyes at how Issei was enjoying torturing the beaten enemy.

"Should I cut your leg next? or stab you to death?... hmm... choices choices... what to do… what to do..." Issei thought out loud, prompting Jeanne and Mirana to finally find their voices that they thought they lost when Issei went into a rampage.

"ISSEI!" The 2 shouted, prompting Issei to snap his head towards them, allowing them to see his blue eyes and blue hair that made the girls want to blush, but somehow managed to hold it in them.

"WHAT?!" Issei roared scaring the girls.

"Please Ise, love, you beat him, you won. Please, for my love, calm down!" Mirana shouted to him, making him look at her and then at Jeanne, who nodded her head furiously making Issei take a few extremely deep breaths.

"Fine, you win. But this bastard is going to die!" Issei said. Before anyone could say anything to stop him, Issei swung his blade again, chopping the poor fallen angel's head in two, before he released his breaker and started to walk weakly towards the 2 girls.

Getting closer to them, he clearly saw that what he did hit a core in them making them look at him in fear and dread, which made him sadly and weakly sigh as he used his Stormbringer to cut the magic ropes that bounded the 2 girls before he fell to the ground, utterly drained with Mirana being the first to shout his name as he fell to the ground.

"ISSEI!"

Done.

AN: Just to note Issei had trained for 10 years so he did gain his Balance-Breaker during time skip.


	5. AN update

Hello.

Now I know that you are expecting an chapter of Heavenly Road but I'm sorry to disappoint you all. This is just an update for it, from today onwards the Heavenly Road will be put to a hold for now.

Don't worry to those of you that are reading Road of Domination. That story is still going strong an the next chapter will be out hopefully today furthest tomorrow. Also if you guys like SAO I'm also writing a story in that series so go check it out. Till next time on Heavenly Road.


End file.
